A Different Time Travel Story
by relocated author go-away-sonya
Summary: After falling through the Veil of Death, Harry ends up in a time very different from when he fell in. TEMPORARY HIATUS - READ PROFILE FOR DETAILS.
1. Through the Veil

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the quotes from

* * *

A Different Time Travel Story…_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **_**either.**

Chapter 1: Through the Veil

"_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. 'Come on, you can do better than that!' his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so."_ (_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, page 805-806)

"NO!" Harry yelled. With a loud 'pop', Harry was next to Sirius, much like the time he had accidentally apparated on the primary school's roof.

Just in time, Harry shoved Sirius off the dais. The still-stunned Sirius was safe. Remus quickly _ennervated_ him. Sirius, still dazed, sat up.

Bellatrix, angered that she had not killed her cousin, shot the body-binding spell at Harry. Harry, who was still relieved Sirius was fine, didn't have time to dodge it.

"_His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…" _(_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, page 806)

Bellatrix cackled madly: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was dead…

The battle started just as it had quickly paused when Dumbledore had arrived. However, the Order fighting furiously to avenge the death of their fallen savior…

* * *

"Uuuuhhhh…" Harry groaned as he woke up. He sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was sitting in a empty white room. Suddenly, Harry remembered how he got there…

_Pushing Sirius out of the way…_

_Getting hit by the body-binding spell…_

_Falling…_

_Crap,_ Harry realized. He had fallen into the _Veil of Death_, meaning that he was dead.

_At least I'll get to be with my parents_, Harry thought with some happiness.

Suddenly, he was bombarded with knowledge…he felt powerful…

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?" as a strangely familiar voice echoed through his mind.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ (_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, page 841)

_So that must have been the prophecy that the Death Eaters wanted…the one about…me?_ _Let's see…I was born at the end of July…Voldemort gave me this stupid scar…hmm…that could be the mark…oh crap...I'm the only one that can kill him. The power I just felt must be the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'…_

A miserable whimper brought Harry out of his thoughts. Looking to his left, he saw an ugly naked baby thing about ten feet away from him.

_What the hell is that?_ Harry thought.

"_Horcrux…" _Harry barely heard. A memory of a diary flashed through his mind.

Harry made a mental note to look up horcruxes later.

Looking toward his right, there was something that looked oddly like the Veil.

_I wonder where that goes…_Harry thought. Standing up, Harry walked to the archway. Harry then realized he had no control over his body.

For the second time that day, Harry Potter fell through an archway…not knowing where he would end up, and not knowing how much time had passed...

* * *

AN: What do you think? Please review!


	2. WHAT THE HELL? x10

AN: Thanks kokylinda, Mionefan, and the people who added this to their story alerts!

**READ THIS:** I am sorry for this extremely short chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A Different Time Travel Story…

Chapter 2: "WHAT THE HELL?" x10

"Mmmmrrrrrrrhhhhhh," Harry groaned as he stood up, but only to fall on his butt in shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" He was right next to the Veil of Death…but it looked different.

The tattered, black curtain was not fluttering anymore, and, on closer inspection, the archway appeared to be cracking.

_Merlin_, Harry thought, _I'm alive_.

Not wanting to fall through an archway for the third time that day, Harry ran away to another room.

This room was very large, and there was a dry fountain with a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and house-elf…

_Oh_, Harry thought. _I'm at the Ministry of Magic_.

He had not realized he was there because everything looked very different. Looking around, he saw that it was empty. It was very creepy: no one was there and there was rubble all over.

Basically, the place looked like crap.

_What happened here?_ Harry thought. He had just fallen through and, well, fallen through _again_, so why was everyone gone? Why was the building now ruins?

His answers came in the form of an old newspaper that rolled by his feet.

Snatching it up, Harry read the headline:

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO TAKES OVER! HAS THE LIGHT SIDE GIVEN UP?**_

_What the hell?_ Harry thought. _When did this happen? At least people are acknowledging that he's back…_

He continued reading the article:

_**He-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eaters won the Battle of the Ministry. Declaring himself King of both the wizarding and muggle worlds, You-know-who has officially taken over. **_

_**He-who-must-not-be-named then shouted that if you do not join him and take his mark, you will die.**_

_**Muggle-borns have already started to flee the country, but where will they go? You-know-who has already said that he plans to attack other countries such as America.**_

_**But where is Albus Dumbledore? He fled after being critically injured in his duel against He-who-must-not-be-named. **_

_**The Light side has never been the same after the death of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, two years ago…**_

* * *

AN: Once again, I am very sorry for this very short chapter! At least you know why this time travel story is different!


	3. Abandoned

AN: Thanks kokylinda, Rainglyph13, the people who added this to their story alerts, and the people who faved this fic.

**PLEASE READ:** Sorry for this extremely short chapter which is even shorter than Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A Different Time Travel Story

Chapter 3: Abandoned

Harry dropped the tattered paper in shock. It promptly fluttered away. He had been gone for two years. Two years. Two _bloody_ years.

Sitting down on a chunk of wall and putting his head in his hands.

_Great_, Harry thought. _I got tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries and putting my friends in danger. I then got ambushed by Death Eaters and my friends got injured. I accidentally fell into the Veil of Death. I fell through another archway and now I am two years in the future. Everyone thinks I am dead, Voldemort has taken over, and Dumbledore is missing—I am royally screwed. Can this day get any worse?_

Sticking his hand in his pocket, Harry pulled out his wand.

Or at least tried to.

His holly-phoenix feather wand was gone.

Apparently, the day could get worse.

_Damn! _Harry mentally swore. _I'm also wandless._

He got up and walked to the telephone booth elevator (which was also damaged) and dialed '62442', as he remembered had done.

The elevator ride was shaky and slow, but he eventually made it to the muggle street above.

What he saw shocked him.

All around him, buildings were toppled, cars abandoned, and tell-tale scorch marks on the ground from magic.

_How had the war gotten this bad?_ Harry wondered.

But the thing that surprised him was that the usually crowded streets were empty. It was so quiet. He could only hear the wind blowing.

No-one was there. Where had they gone?

* * *

AN: Okay, I am _really_ sorry for this miserable excuse of a chapter.

**READ THIS: **Just wondering, would you rather have this story updated frequently (one-two days) with chapters this short, weekly with longer chapters, monthly with even longer chapters, really long chapters but updated sparsely, or just update whenever I can and screw the chapter length?


	4. Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A Different Time Travel Story

Found

_This is very creepy_, Harry thought.

Currently, he was walking around on the empty streets of London. The only living things he had found were rats, cockroaches, and flies.

_It was only two years_, Harry pondered while kicking some trash out of his path. _How could everything change so much?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his rumbling stomach. Harry sighed; it seemed like forever since he at last eaten. Coincidentally, there was a small grocery store across the street.

He walked across the street and into the store.

Unfortunately, it was empty. Some shelves were broken, looking as if a group of people had grabbed the food hastily. The freezers were not working, and a layer of dust covered everything.

_Damn_, Harry thought. He turned around and was about to exit to look for another store with, hopefully, food, when he saw three people just outside.

More precisely, Death Eaters.

Harry quickly hid behind a broken shelf, where he could still hear them. It would be pointless to try to fight them because he didn't have his wand.

"Why are we here again?" asked a Death Eater, turning to his comrade. The second Death Eater grumbled.

"Master sent us here to investigate the Magical surge he felt."

The third Death Eater spoke. "But this is pointless! No one has inhabited London for five years!"

Harry gasped. _Five years?_ The newspaper had been _that_ old? Unfortunately, his gasp had been a bit too loud.

"Who's there?" growled the first Death Eater. "Show yourself!"

All three Death Eaters advanced slowly to the shelf where they had heard the noise.

Thinking quickly, Harry shoved the shelf down and took off running. He did not turn back to see if the Death Eaters were incapacitated. He only heard their groans of pain.

He ran and was about a block away when he heard the many 'pops' of apparation.

_Hopefully it's the Order!_ Harry thought frantically.

Alas, Harry's day became worse when he discovered that the wizards were a crowd of Death Eaters.

At the front of the crowd was Lucius Malfoy himself. He was not wearing a mask; his face was more wrinkled, and he had some gray streaks in his hair.

Harry, shocked at how bad his day had become, could not dodge the body binding spell shot at him, courtesy of Malfoy.

Harry's arms and legs snapped together, and he fell to the ground, motionless except for his eyes, frantically swiveling around.

Malfoy walked to Harry's body with a smug smile. Immediately, his facial expression changed to shock when he saw who it was.

"Potter? B-but you're dead!"

Malfoy decided that this must be an idiotic wizard, so he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Harry felt like he was being electrocuted with a million knives stabbing him. He couldn't scream or writhe on the ground because he was still under the body bind spell's effects.

He was in so much pain…he wanted to die…

_Don't think like that!_ Harry thought. _Don't let ferret senior win!_

With that thought, Harry felt something warm go through his whole body. Malfoy was flung away from Harry. The pain stopped and he could move again.

Harry shakily stood up. A white, glowing orb had appeared in his hand. Following his instincts, Harry chucked it at the group of Death Eaters.

The white orb expanded as it flew at Voldemort's minions. The light became blinding and he had to look away, but he still heard the screams of the Death Eaters.

Then it was gone. Looking back, Harry saw that the Death Eaters were gone.

_Did I just do that?_ Harry thought sleepily. _Crap_…

Harry passed out from exhaustion, not feeling the hands that caught him as he fell.


	5. You Do Not Mess with the OotP!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update gap. I was in Japan.  
****  


* * *

**

A Different Time Travel Story

You Do Not Mess with the Order of the Phoenix

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, all members of the Order of the Phoenix, apparated to London, when their spy, Severus Snape, informed the Order that a bunch of Death Eaters had apparated there for some reason. Snape was not informed why the Death Eaters were going there, as Voldemort was starting to not trust him. That's why the Order members were going there in the first place: to find out why the Death Eaters were there.

They all apparated behind a building and peeked to see what was going on the street.

They did not expect to see a blinding flash of light, which vaporized the Death Eaters, and a teenage boy, who seemed to be the source.

The Order members moved towards the boy cautiously, Sirius Black at the front of the group.

The boy almost crumpled to the ground, but Sirius rushed forward and caught him. Turning the body over to see the boy's face, he was so shocked that he almost dropped the body.

By then, the rest of the Order members, were near enough to see the boy's face and they were shocked to see it too.

The boy had messy black hair, wore round glasses, and had a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar.

That face belonged to Harry James Potter, boy-who-lived.

But there was so way that was possible: Harry Potter was _dead_, had been for about five years.

Everyone stood there for a moment in shocked silence. Moody was the first to break it.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled.

His famous catchphrase snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"The kid can't be Potter! He must be an imposter, a Death Eater in disguise! Probably sent to make us soften up so he can spy on us!" he yelled in his annoying, gruff, paranoid voice.

"It's a rather stupid plan if you ask me," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her dead friend. "Didn't we see him, well, vaporize Death Eaters? And we know Harry's gone…"

Everyone's facial expressions changed to sadness. (Except for Moody, who was still in "paranoid mode". But it wasn't like you could actually see if he was sad or not: his face was too messed up and scarred for that.) It was as if a giant dark rain cloud had descended upon their heads.

"I say we should take the bloke back to Headquarters." Ron declared.

"And have him kill us in our sleep? I think not!" yelled Moody, his fake eye swiveling like crazy.

"We can tie him up. Even though he got rid of Death Eaters, I still don't trust him." Suggested Sirius, glaring at the person disguised as Harry.

Moody grunted in approval. He waved his wand and ropes tied around the body.

After many popping noises, the Order members arrived back at the Order Headquarters.

"We need to have a meeting," grunted Moody, while Sirius placed the bound body on a couch. "Who will guard him?"

"I will." Ron sighed, sitting on a chair.

The Order members went upstairs in to their 'meeting room'.

Ron glared at the person disguised as his best mate.

The person's eyes fluttered open and Ron saw that his eyes were emerald green, just like Harry's…

Still in a dazed state, Harry did not realize that he was in the future. Nor did he comprehend that he was currently tied up.

He saw someone sitting next to him. The person had the trademark Weasley hair, Ron's features…but something was different about him…something on his face…

"Ron, when did you grow a moustache?" Harry asked sleepily.

Ron yelled.

* * *

Inside the 'meeting room' were an old, large, wooden table, some chairs, the rest of the Order members, and Albus Dumbledore.

"So, what happened?" asked Dumbledore, as the members sat down.

"Well," Hermione started. "We saw this bright light!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, eyes not twinkling. The twinkle had left his eyes ever since Harry died.

"The Death Eaters that were there were…er…_vaporized_." Hermione continued.

"The source of the light came from this person. I caught him, but found that he was a Death Eater disguised as Harry!" Sirius said, eyes flashing in anger.

"We tied him up and brought the scum here." Moody finished.

"So where is he now?" Dumbledore asked, starting to look angry.

"He's downstairs—"

Then they heard Ron's yell.

* * *

Harry seemed to still be waking up.

"How come you did that? Why am I tied up? Why—oh shit! I remember now!" Harry sprang up (as much as he could), now fully awake.

The door exploded open, and in stormed the furious Order of the Phoenix. You could almost see smoke billowing out of their ears and nostrils.

"Erm…hi…" Harry greeted meekly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know it's extremely short. But it's still my longest chapter...ever! Sorry for the length. I'll STILL try to make the next chapter longer! Read my profile. There's something important to read.**


	6. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! but still not long

Thank you **Smithback**, **Rainglyph13**, **Kokylinda**, and "Ebeth 101" for reviewing! You people are super special awesome! Also thank you story alerters and favoriters!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AWESOME READERS, REVIEWERS, STORY ALERT-ERS, AND FAVORITE-ERS! I'm extremely sorry for the slow updates!

* * *

A Different Time Travel Story  
The Longest Chapter Ever! :D

Immediately everyone flew into a rage at the scum's greeting. Everyone, excluding Dumbledore and Moody (although they looked beyond pissed), whipped out their wands and shot hexes at Harry, who, unfortunately, was still tied up.

"GAH!" screamed Harry, thinking he was doomed for sure. He could see his life pass by his eyes.

Harry started rolling back and forth on the couch, moaning about how life sucked. "First my parents were murdered, and then said murderer comes after me in almost every year of Hogwarts! I had to live with the Dursleys who were awful to me! First year: fought a possessed DADA teacher! Second year: fought a bloody basilisk being controlled by a memory of Voldemort! Third year: introduced to dementors! Fourth year: saw Voldemort return! Fifth year: got my hand carved by toad lady, fought Death Eaters, _and_ fell through the—"

While in rant-mode, Harry did not notice that the spells stopped before hitting him. The others were looking at him in awe—the numerous jets of light were just suspended in mid-air.

"-moustache! And now I'm in the future and my _friends_, not the creepy stalking murderer, are going to kill me! MY LIFE SUCKS!"

"Shut up!" Ron cried, tired of hearing some creepy stalker talk about Harry's life.

"NO I WILL _NOT_ SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Then his expression changed to shock. He had finally noticed the frozen spells. "What the—"

"This is interesting…" Dumbledore said, scratching his chin. He still looked angry, but mostly looked curious. "Whoever you are, please move out of the way."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the ropes.

Dumbledore muttered a spell, probably to lift Harry, but it didn't seem to work. Instead, he nodded at Sirius.

Sirius gave the stranger a death glare, but picked him up and stuck him on a chair.

The spells immediately started moving.

The unfortunate couch never stood a chance.

The floor was charred and sizzling. Only one blackened couch-leg remained. It promptly fell over and crumbled into dust.

Harry gulped. That could have been _him_.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

Harry mentally smiled. Even though his two best friends had been through a lot, they were still (sort of) the same.

Suddenly there was a popping noise, and Severus Snape appeared out of nowhere. "Albus, the Dark—POTTER?"

"Snape?" responded Harry.

"He isn't Harry!" chorused Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione. Moody just grumbled.

"Albus, what is going on?" Snape sneered, looking at Harry.

"Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Ronald, and Hermione captured this imposter." Dumbledore frowned at Harry.

"Not an imposter," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Severus, do you have any Veritaserum?" Dumbledore questioned, turning back to Snape.

Snape pulled a small glass vial of clear liquid out of his black cloak. "Last one, Albus. I need to brew more." He handed the vial to Dumbledore.

Ron grunted, walked to Harry, and covered his nose. Harry had to breathe, so he opened his mouth to take a breath. Dumbledore quickly poured the contents into Harry's opened mouth. Harry's eyes suddenly went blank. It felt weird.

Dumbledore backed away and, much like after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry's voice held no emotion as he answered easily. "Yes, you are Albus Dumbledore."

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter."

**

* * *

**

AN: HA! DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO END THERE?

The people in the room inhaled sharply, could this really be Harry? Dumbledore's eyes seemed to regain some of its lost twinkle.

"When were you born?"

"July 31, 1980."

"What were the names of your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"What did you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

"I saw my parents."

Ron blurted out a question. "What chess pieces did we play as in our first year?"

"You were a knight, Hermione was a rook, and I was a bishop."

"What went wrong when we brewed Polyjuice Potion in our second year?" asked Hermione.

"You accidentally put cat hair in it, making you look like a cat."

"What form does your Patronus take? Also, who and when did they teach it to you?" asked Lupin.

"It takes the form of a stag, also known as Prongs, the animagus form of my dad. You taught me in my third year."

"What did you use to rescue me in your third year?" questioned Sirius.

"Hermione and I used her time turner." Harry answered still blankly.

Dumbledore interrupted the interrogation. "I don't see how he could not be Harry Potter."

The veritaserum wore off soon and Harry was back to normal. Immediately he was glomped by Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin. Now that he wasn't in panic mode, Harry examined his friends.

Ron had grown taller, had some cuts on his face, slightly longer hair, and a moustache. Hermione's bushy hair had become less bushy and had grown longer. She had grown taller. Sirius looked slightly healthier, but his hair was grayer, his eyes had a haunted look to them, and he had a few wrinkles. Lupin's hair was almost completely gray, and his face was more lined. Snape had some graying hair, and had a few wrinkles on his face. Moody seemed to have more scars added to his collection. Dumbledore looked like…Dumbledore, except with maybe a few more creases on his forehead.

Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, and Ron had tears in their eyes, and didn't seem like letting go any time soon. Dumbledore was smiling, Snape looked like Snape, and Moody looked like Moody.

When the four people finally let him go, the men quickly wiped their tears while Hermione was crying even more.

Dumbledore asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"How did you survive the Veil of Death?"

"Er…well…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, I'm super sorry for the really slow update AND short chapter. When was the last time I updated anyway...? GOOD NEWS: If you haven't already guessed, this is the longest chapter so far! Yay! It's still not that long, but it's still something I'm working on! Also, updates are going to be waaaaaaaaaay slower because of school!

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
